One Step Forward
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Part 2 of my 'Steps' series featuring Loki and Steve Rogers. Steve finally gets the full truth about the Peggy Carter that he knew from a few unknown sources. Sequel to False Step.
1. Aftermath

It was over two years since Steve Rogers woke up in the twenty-first century and a month since anyone heard from Loki again. Steve was growing bored.

At first, he took to painting and drawing again, but everytime he did, the same subject would appear over and over again: Peggy.

Steve didn't want to think about her. He was confused and Loki just made it worse. When he asked for her file from SHIELD, the agency had been oddly tight-lipped about it. It wouldn't be that difficult to hack into their database, but Steve would rather not use underhanded methods to get what he wanted.

He wasn't sure what it meant if they weren't going to tell him if Peggy was still alive or not, but SHIELD was a secret agency, so maybe they were just that secretive about everyone's files. Or he thought that was why until he asked to see his own file.

"I'm sorry, Captain Rogers, but your file was lost in the Fifties. The last person known to have disappeared shortly after," Agent Coulson told him, handing him the most recent compilation of his file.

Most of it was newsprints, comics, and two years' worth of observations and debriefings. As he scanned through them all, Steve frowned, noticing that certain areas were blacked out. His heart sank when he realized that all of the spots were in reference to a particular person.

"There's no mention of Agent Carter in any of this."

Agent Coulson didn't show any sign of surprise as he took the file from Steve's hands.

"No, there isn't."


	2. Tony

It took about a week before Steve finally gave into temptation.

Talking his way into using Tony's lab to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. database with the help of JARVIS was almost too easy.

Tony stood behind him, sipping his coffee as he tried to keep up with Steve's reading speed. It was really amazing what the super soldier serum could do; even a genius like Tony Stark couldn't keep up.

Within an hour, Steve sighed and shut down the programs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No luck?"

"None. She isn't mentioned even once."

"Huh. Are you sure she was real?"

Steve looked up, catching Tony's glance in the reflective screen.

"Your father knew her, too, you know. They used to go out to...fondue every once in awhile."

" 'Fondue?' Wait, I don't want to know—"

"Bread and cheese, Tony, bread and cheese."


	3. Thor

"Son of Rogers!"

Steve looked up from his canvas as Thor walked in. He hadn't seen Thor in a few weeks and hadn't expected to until the Avengers were needed again. In one of Thor's large hands was a weathered old folder.

"I have found something that I believe is yours."

Automatically, he reached out to take the folder and nearly dropped it when he saw the name on the tab.

"This..." Steve peeled back the sleeve and found a picture of himpre-super soldier serum self. As he flipped through the pages, he realized it was the missing file from S.H.I.E.L.D. But why would Thor have it?

"Is it yours, my friend?"

"...yes...but where did you find it? S.H.I.E.L.D. said it was lost in the Fifties!"

"That is little wonder, for it has been in Asgard all this time."

"What?"

"My brother brought it with him from Midgard many years ago after a short absence from our realm. He'd flown to Midgard avoid Asgard's wrath of his latest tricks. When he returned, he spoke of a little mortal that had taken a potion to transform himself into a god. I always thought he was lying until I met you, Son of Rogers."

"Steve, Thor. It's Steve."

"Of course, my apologies—is that my brother you're painting?"

Steve found Thor crowding around his canvass as the events of the past few months suddenly clicked into place.

"...this is your brother?"

"Aye. He returned wearing that enchanting form from Midgard after his absence. He wore a deep emerald gown and fooled many gods into believing he was a goddess at their expense before finding me."

A silence fell as the two looked at the unfinished painting. It was Peggy again. This time with a slight smile Steve recognized as devious and playful, the one she used on Howard before ruining another one of his crazy nights with various dames.

"You knew my brother well, Steve?"

"I thought I did." He didn't mention their latest encounter with Loki, but it was understood nonetheless.

"He didn't always used to be like he is now, Steven. He was a trickster, but he was never malevolent in his games."

"I know."

Thor didn't say another word. Instead, he clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder and remained for a few more minutes before leaving the studio.


	4. Fashionably Late

Steve checked his fob again as Tony helped him into his overcoat. It was ten minutes to eight and he was going to be late.

"I still don't get why you need to go to Paley Park of all places, Steve. No one's there besides bums at this time of the night. Do you really need to go in a tux?"

"I have a date."

Tony looked up at this and gave Steve a lopsided grin.

"Oh? And who is the lucky lady? Are we expecting a Mrs. America anytime soon?"

Steve blushed and playfully smacked Tony on the arm and straightened his coat. The bowtie felt like it was trying to choke him and the buttons of his shirt were threatening to pop off if he took too large of a breath, but it would do. He'd hate to show up underdressed.

"But seriously, Steve, where are you going?"

Steve looked at his fob one more time, smiling faintly at the yellowed clipping with Peggy's face on it before closing it and slipping it into his waistcoat pocket.

"The Stork Club."

"What? But the Stock Club isn't—_oh_. Then you're...?"

"It's for closure if nothing else, Tony."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked out to the garage where Happy was waiting with a car. Just as Steve was about to slide into the backseat, Tony clapped his hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up. Tony was grinning down at him.

"You're going to be a hit at the club. Don't make us Avengers look bad by stepping on her toes, got it?"

Steve returned the grin, feeling suddenly a lot more at ease with what he was going to do.

"I'll try not to, Mr. Stark, but I'm going to be late if you don't let me go."

Tony withdrew, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"It's fashionable to be a little late, Captain."

Steve slipped into the car and gave Tony one final smile.

"Tony, I was supposed to be there over sixty years ago."

Happy shut the door and they were off.

Steve leaned back against his seat, tapping his fingers lightly against his leg as Happy put on some soothing jazz.

Checking the digital clock, he sighed and slipped his hand back into his pocket, brushing against the cover his watch. Five minutes to eight. Peggy wasn't going to be pleased.

A/N: This is a bridge piece between False Step and the final part of this 3-part series. Part 3, Two Steps Back, is scheduled to be done before Christmas, but we'll see how it goes!


End file.
